The present invention relates to relates to a martial arts sensitivity and speed training device acting as an acoustic and electronic musical drum trigger instrument.
A wing chun practitioner typically uses a wooden dummy for practice. The use of the dummy aims to refine a practitioner's understanding of angles, positions, and footwork, and to develop full body power. The practitioner is able to use the dummy to practice open hand forms of wing chun and piece together various wing chun techniques which can then be understood as a whole. However, current devices are heavy and relatively non-portable, because they are generally comprise solid posts of wood and/or boxing heavy bags.
Sensors on wing chun dummys and other training apparatuses that convert impact forces thereon into electric signals to control associated electronics, such as, for example sound and/or light modules is known in the art. Specifically, U.S. Pat Appn. 2011/0015040—Z. Fleitz and U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,370—J. Tackett.
The problem of providing only a few striking regions representing gross anatomical targets of the Tackett instrument and of the Fleiss instrument are surpassed by the present invention. Although striking gross anatomical targets like the head and solar plexus and groin can have an effect of slowing down an assailant much of the time, it must be stressed that the longer two people are fighting the greater chance for both parties to be injured. Fights need to be ended quickly for this reason. There needs to be more than a few regions of attack for one to quickly end an assailant's attempts to injure. Tackett's device, which provides generalized strategic punching or kicking locations, incorporates such limitations. Similarly, Fleitz's instrument involves exclusively striking the appendages on the Wing Chun dummy. A fight cannot be won, and effective self-defense cannot be accomplished, just by blocking, parrying and striking appendages. Even in Western boxing with rules this is considered true. Body and head shots need to occur. Arm and leg attacks tend to be the preparation/setups for the ending blows.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved martial arts sensitivity and speed training method that utilizes a light weight device, wherein such device provides more than generalized striking targets or targets limited to the striking of appendages or the generalized strategic punching or kicking locations of a would be attacker.